Death Has a Shadow
" " | Next Episode After overindulging at a bachelor party the previous night, Peter falls asleep while monitoring the production line at the toy factory. Following a local news report on the large number of unsafe toys suddenly being sold, Peter is fired for negligence. To keep Lois from knowing, he applies for welfare and receives a weekly check for $150,000 due to a bureaucratic mistake. Lois eventually finds out, prompting Peter to return the money; he decides to do this by throwing the cash from a blimp during the Super Bowl, leading an irate John Madden to order the blimp shot down by FOX employees. In court, Stewie uses a mind control device to make the judge revoke Peter's 24 month prison sentence and give him his job back. References Explained * The episode begins with the family watching an episode of The Brady Bunch. * Peter makes a reference to Aunt Jemima's pancake syrup and the Jehovah's Witnesses Christian group. * A wimpy Adolf Hitler is seen being laughed at by a beefy Jewish man surrounded by women in the "Das Gym". * The family is watching Tom Hanks in "Philadelphia". Peter figures out that it's Hanks, recognizing him from "Big." * The stag party porn, "Assablanca" is a reference to the classic film "Casablanca", and recreates dialogue from the airport scene. * G.I. Jew is reference to popular kid's action figure G.I. Joe. * "Pound Poochies" a reference to popular 80's dolls "Pound Puppies." * "I'm Cacaa for Cuckoo Puffs" is a reference to the Cocoa Puffs cereal's slogan "I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs". * An announcer refers to the Von Trapp Family Singers, seen in The Sound of Music. * Peter makes a reference to the 1989 Tiananmen Square protests, and the lone man who stood in front of government tanks attempting to stop them. * There is a reference to the popular 80s Jane Fonda workout tapes. * The jester is similar to Jerry Seinfeld. * The Kennedy political dynasty has had numerous run-ins with the law, especially among the more distant relatives. * The Super Bowl, features football announcers John Madden and Pat Summerall. * The Fox security guard gets weapon from rack labeled "Just One Gun," a reference to the then-slogan of Fox, "Just One Fox." * Stewie says "Life is like a box of chocolates," the famous line from the Tom Hanks movie, "Forrest Gump". * Peter refers to the popular 80s TV sitcom "Diff'rent Strokes" as an excuse for his misdemeanors. * The "Kool-Aid Man" appears and says his catchprase "Oh, Yeah!" * The family watches "TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes" TV show at the end of the episode. Quotes *'Peter': We're officially on welfare. Come on kids, help me scatter car parts all over the front yard. Goofs * When Peter is being questioned by the judge, a microphone in front of him is shown in some scenes, but in other's there is no microphone. * When Peter winks at the camera wearing an Afro wig, the wig is black, but when he sits back down, the wig is brown. * Quagmire's face in the courtroom is rounded rather that its usual defined self. Category:EpisodesCategory:Season One